Unforeseen
by Dragon Eyes2
Summary: The title explains the story, so please be kind. It my first in a VERY long time, so Read and Review!


Unforeseen

By Dragon Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I am not the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter or I would not be sitting here writing this.  I'd be out spending the millions upon millions of dollars off the books, movies, and merchandise people have spent due to their fascination with Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: ** This is a Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy story.  I hope you all enjoy what my psychotic mind comes up with, and review my work.  If you'd like to be updated on the story, or just e-mail me for the fun of it, my address is: A_Dragons_Lover_03@hotmail.com 

Dragon Eyes

            It was a beautiful morning on September the first, of Hermione Granger's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She had been given the honour of being 'Head Girl', this final year at the school that she gladly accepted, for it was something she had work exceptionally hard for the past seven years.  Hermione smiled warmly as she listened to her two dearest, and closest friends Ron Weasley and the infamous Harry Potter the boy who lived discuss the ever so popular wizard world sport of 'Quidditch'.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron said somewhat angrily toward her, due to the fact he and Harry were debating the better Quidditch team and he was loosing.

"Nothing."  She laughed to herself.

"Come on now, 'Moine you can't look at us like that and laugh without actually telling us why."  Piped up Harry who was sitting at the far side of the train compartment. 

"I was just thinking, how much you've both changed and haven't changed over the past seven years."  She sighed sadly.

"You've changed too 'Moine."  Harry replied.

"Have I?" she stopped for a moment then continued. "I mean, I'm still the book worm I was in first year and a teachers pet."

"Yeah but in first year, Harry and I didn't have to threaten every guy that comes near you."  Stated Ron laughingly.  It was true; Hermione had grown up a fare amount since her first few years at Hogwarts.  Her long brown hair wasn't as bushy as it once was, but now lay wavy down to her mid back, and had beautiful natural red highlights through it.  And after a simple operation preformed by a colleague of her parents her teeth were perfectly straight and normal sized. She was lucky because her complexion had stayed creamy and soft and she never suffered from acne problems like most of her classmates had.  She had also filled out in most of the right spots.  It was said by most at the school, that Hermione Granger the know-it-all bookworm had turned into a beautiful young women.

Hermione blushed slightly at Ron's comment. "Yes Ron, you two are always beating them off."

"Beating what off?  Each other I suppose?" Came the cold icy drawl of non-other the Draco Malfoy school antagonist of Ron Weasley and many others at Hogwarts.  He was leaning lazily on the side of the door, gleaming into the compartment with his usual cold grey eyes and smart-ass Malfoy family smirk.  Both Ron and Harry were steaming mad, and seconds away from pouncing on Draco, but Hermione remained her normal composed self and replied in a clam manor.

"What you do in the privacy of your own commons with Crabe and Goyle is your own business Malfoy.  We however do not need to know about it."  She placed a strong emphasise on 'we' and motioned for him to leave.  

Draco stood somewhat flabbergasted at her comment, but glared back at her. 

"I'd watch it if I were you Mudblood." He spat with anger.  "Or they might take that pretty little badge away from your unworthy muggle arse."

Hermione looked down momentarily at the 'Head Girl' badge pinned just above the Hogwarts school crest, and then back to him.  "The only person who is unworthy to wear this badge, is the ferret faced son of a death eater like yourself."

You could see the lines of his jaw clenching together as he balled his fist repeatedly ready to strike her down for the comments made.

"You'll pay mudblood.  Oh believe me you'll pay."  And with that Draco Malfoy turned and stalked away from their compartment but unfortunately not away forever.  However Harry and Ron who were still in the compartment staring at Hermione were not sure whether to be shocked or happy, when Ron suddenly blurts out. "All HAIL THE GRYFFINDOR QUEEN!"  Which caused all three of them to break down in laughter at Hermione's unexpected put downs of Draco Malfoy the apparent Slytherin King.

"I couldn't help myself." Confessed Hermione, "He was just asking for it with those comments."  Both Ron and Harry smiled at her. 

"It alright Hermione, your comments were right at the money." Quipped Ron.  Hermione was about to reply when another person with flaming red hair and a giggling away came rushing into the compartment.  

"Was that Draco Malfoy I saw storming away from here?"  She asked.

"The one and only Gin."  Harry said pulling 6th year Ginny Weasley (Ron's younger sister) by the back of her school robes into his lap, while Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"He looked he'd just been beaten by a lion or something."  Ginny commented, while the other three broke out laughing once again.

"No Gin," Gasped Ron. "Only Hermione."  Ginny looked at the three friends completely confused by their laughter, but just sighed because she was normally out of the loop around them.  Hermione was the first to regain her composure from laughing so hard; which felt very good to her.

"Come on you two."  She said motioning to Ron and Harry.  "Well be at the castle in no time at all."

"How do you always bloody know that woman?"  Asked Ron, while he reached not a bag pulling out his first set of non hand-me-down robes.

"I'm just special."  Retorted Hermione, who then took Ginny by the arm and out of the compartment so Harry and Ron could change.


End file.
